


battling for the title

by charxjay



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: M/M, THis is like a cracak fic but at the same time not
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-23
Updated: 2017-04-23
Packaged: 2018-10-22 23:46:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10707663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/charxjay/pseuds/charxjay
Summary: College Games and Disney





	battling for the title

Two tasks left to go, and three teams left in the games. The games were a fun way to pass by sometime during their studies at the university, and there were always fun whether you participate or you are just a spectator. A week before the games start, twenty teams sign up, they’re groups of three people – generally consisting of friends kind of like his group. It was first twenty groups to sign up, got the placements. Originally, his group only planned on being spectators but when he saw that _he_ had signed up, a competitive side to him broke out and he signed his siblings up. Alec complained because now he was going to be competing instead of cheering on his boyfriend’s team, but soon the older got over it.

Now, Alec was up on the stage area with Magnus and Maia, they were standing separated from each other, a good three feet apart. Their eyes were covered with a blindfolds, each had a water balloon filled with paint attached to each of their shoulders. The goal of this game is to pop the balloon of the other team, the team who has two popped balloons is eliminated and it’s down the last two teams. But for the remaining members, it’s not so simple, no they have to go through a maze and they have a certain team to get and only one member is allowed in the maze at a time.

Jace was making his way through the maze now; he had been told a minute ago that Izzy had successfully popped one of Maia’s balloons. He was determined to get out of the maze and pop the remaining of Maia’s balloons because then he would have won over Simon – who had entered the maze thirty seconds before he did. Five minutes passed by and he was still in the maze when he heard the loud noise signalling a team had been eliminated. He froze a bit, was it his team?

Relief flooded through him when the announcer, the host of the games, Rangor Fell said, “And Team Glitter Bones has been eliminated, could Jace Lightwood and Lydia Branwell please make their way out of the maze and towards the stage. We have now turned off the wrong lighting. Follow the line of lines to the stage.”

A few strings of lights dimmed and he had to walk around a little bit before he found the right path and followed the lights. When he gets to the stage, he see’s Alec with his left shoulder covered in a blue paint, Isabelle standing next to him, to Alec’s right there was Magnus with both his shoulder’s covered in a purple paint with Lydia and Raphael standing next to him. To his brother’s left, was the winning team of the games, Simon with Clary and Maia (with only one green painted shoulder). They were jumping up and down, cheering at how they’ve won and were going to be in the finals. Jace made his way over to his group, who engulfed him in a hug.

“So, heading into the finals next weekend we have, Nerd Attack and The Lightwood Trio. As usual, there will be a notice on the community board with your destination for the last task. Now, you may disperse. I wish the remaining teams luck,” Rangor said into the microphone, before leaving the stage.

Alec went over to Magnus, and left with the group that had been eliminated. Jace sat on the edge of the stage, letting his feet dangle over the edge as he threw his head back. Just one more task and he will have won, it was just a cup…but he doesn’t know why he wants it so bad. He never wanted to do this silly game in the first place.

“Jace, I’m going to go get something to eat. Want to come with?” Isabelle asked as she stood at the edge of the stage. Jace just gave a shake of his head and the younger Lightwood left.

It was quiet for a while, but then there was the sound of someone sitting themselves beside him, he turns his head to see Simon and he rolls his eyes. “What do you want Lewis?”

“It’s down to your team and mine. This is going to be fun,” Simon spoke with an amused smile upon his lips.

“Yeah, watching you lose as I win, that is going to be fun,” He’s smirking a little as he looks the other up and down, totally not telling himself to stop looking at his lips when he felt himself lingering a little too long because he totally didn’t do that.

“Whatever, I mean, it’s just a game. Me, Clary and Maia just entered for fun, you’re the one turning it into this big completive thing. Like, you signed up and it started and like…you got so competitive, and it’s kinda cute and all but, I think -,”

Jace zones out a bit, because in Simon’s rambles he just called him cute. His mind was supplying that it was just a slip up, that Simon’s brain to mouth filter didn’t register the words. Letting out a sigh, he just pushed himself of the stage, ignoring Simon’s calls of his name. He needs to just be alone right now and clear his head and figure out why he wanted to do this in the first place.

**

It was midday on a Saturday afternoon and they were currently sitting in the movie theatre the school had, it was where film students would showcase their films for everyone to see. Right now, there were Disney Channel movies playing. The challenge was to watch the films without singing along to the catchy songs within the films, not even mimicking that of singing or even dancing. A single head bob would be game out. So far, they’re only playing the recent musical films. The first one was Descendants, and Clary was out the moment they started the last song. Isabelle and Alec were out when the song ‘ _Cruisin’ for a Brusin’_ ’ from the Teen Beach Movie played. Jace is sure that this isn’t best thing for an audience to watch, but its fun to watch everyone squirm before they’re failing – maybe that’s why the winners aren’t allowed to be revealed until tomorrow. Jace was the only one left of his group, which made him even more determined. They were three films in, Teen Beach 2 playing, Maia got out when ‘ _Turn Your Frown Upside Down_ ’ played, leaving only Simon and Jace.

Jace wondered how Simon was managing to do this; Simon was highly hyper and never went this long without speaking. He himself was finding it hard to sing along to these songs (okay so he may have a secret guilty pleasure in which he likes to watch these films), but it was the sheer determination to beat Simon that was stopping himself from bursting. They almost made it, _almost_ made it to the end of the film but both males jumped out of their chairs to dance along to the last song of the film, ‘ _This is how we do_ ’, now Jace would claim that it was Simon who jumped out of the chair first, and Simon would claim different.

“Competition over, now seeing as there was no clear winner, we really won’t know who truly won until tomorrow. Everyone is to meet in the auditorium, there we will play the highlights of the game and revel the winner, now you may go to your dorms to rest,” With that, Rangor dismissed the groups and Clary, Simon and Maia left. Smile’s plastered on their lips as they chatted idly.

Jace let out a sigh, and Isabelle draped her arm around him. “You like him,” She teases, her comment made him give her a questioning look and she shook her head, a knowing smile spread across her lips. “You’re only fooling yourself brother, come on let’s go eat and sleep before we receive our trophy.”

That is what they did; they got themselves some takeaway for dinner before they fell asleep in Isabelle’s dorm room in a huddle. It was ten in the morning when they were standing on the stage, watching as the clips played on the screen. How Clary had cracked first, then the slow build of Alec and Isabelle. Maia’s was next, and then, “This one was a hard one because it seems that both of the remaining team members started at the same time, so what we are going to do, is play it to you and hope you agree with the team who thinks they know who won.”

The clip played, the song starting and the both of them doing the movements, still Jace would say Simon started that split second first. They showed it a second time, but more slowly and Jace and Simon were called to the front of the stage. Rangor moved to stand next to Simon, “Cheer if you think Jace started first, and Nerd Attack won?” There was a loud roar of the crowd, and then Rangor is moving next to Jace, “Now Cheer if you think Simon started and The Lightwood Trio won.” A cheer erupted, making the old host frown.

“Nerd Attack.” Loud Cheering. “Lightwood Trio.” Loud Cheering, this happened a few times. Then Rangor is next to Simon and lifting his hand up, “Nerd Attack won!”

“What!” Jace exclaimed, eyes turning to look at a beaming Simon as the rest of his group came to hug him and Rangor backed off. They were given the cup, and Jace felt Isabelle and Alec’s hands put on his shoulders. “There is no way he won.”

“You lost Jace, you started moving your lips before you started the dance, Simon just started the dance,” Alec says, giving him a pat on the back before slinking off to congratulate the others, then moving off to find Magnus.

Jace let out a huff, and ignored the tutting from Isabelle and the _ask him out_ , she whispered into his ear before she too disappeared. Jace slinked himself off to his dorm room, laying back on his bed and resting his eyes. He isn’t sure how much time passed by until he heard the door open up, and in walks Simon placing the trophy on his desk.

“Come here to gloat?” Jace asks, trying to keep his misery out of his voice.

Simon rolls his eyes, throwing a pillow at Jace, “This is my dorm too, I could just let Clary and Maia hold the trophy if it’s going to upset you that much. Or are you just upset that now the whole campus knows you’re a secret Disney Channel movie nerd, or is it just the Teen Beach ones? Because I saw you fighting real hard when they played.”

“Hey, those movies have great plots and give a great moral for the young kids to look too,” Jace says defensively, then he’s turning on his side to look at the wall instead of Simon. “And the trophy can stay, I don’t mind.”

“You know what?” Simon says after a few moments of silence had gone by.

“No, what?” Jace mused letting out a sigh before turning his head to look at Simon.

“I didn’t get a victory kiss?”

“I’m sure someone out there will give it to you,” Jace replies before turning back to face the wall. He hears Simon’s feet across the floor, probably going to find someone but that thought is gone when he’s being turned around. Simon’s face was right above him, as he laid on his back having no choice but to look up into Simon’s eyes. “What are you doing Lewis?”

“Hoping Izzy isn’t wrong, that is what I’m doing,” Simon says as he leans in to kiss Jace’s lips.

Normally Jace would think of ways to get revenge on Isabelle for telling Simon something like this, but with what is happening right now, he couldn’t be mad at her. It took him a few seconds before he’s kissing the brunette back, wrapping his arms around Simon’s neck and pulling him down. That didn’t end as smoothly as he hoped, and they were in a fit of laughter. “You are suck a dork,” Jace says once the laughter died down and Simon was laying on top of him. Jace could swear that Simon was humming the tune to ‘ _Meant to Be’_ , but that just made him smile and pull the other into another kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> i just love the songs from the TBM/TB2 and I love the movies okay, the Meant to Be is the third reprise that Simon is humming


End file.
